


Stasis

by Promtits (xTrAsHpUnKx)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with little to no comfort, Basically it's super self indulgent trash, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Character(s), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nothing is good about this at all, Rated for future chapters., Self Lubrication, Serious Dub-con/Non-Con, Sexual content will be tagged per chapter that has it, everything sucks, explicit depictions of torture, with no comfort at all at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTrAsHpUnKx/pseuds/Promtits
Summary: "My, oh my, what a secret you kept from your king... Bless your stars that I found you when I did, Who knows what might have happened if your little Alpha ever found out about this." Ardyn drawled, fingertips dancing across the other's freckled jawline. "Let us fix this, shall we? Though, for a price I can make this all go away... What do you say, Prompto?"After Noctis vanishes, Prompto is left with regret and debt to pay. Isolated and alone, he seeks the only one he feels he can make things better, after all, he helped him out of one bind, he could help him deal with his lonliness, right?





	1. In the Silence There is Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yeah. Self Indulgent trash. Abuse heavy and many topics that'll make your skin crawl but I couldn't help myself when this idea came to mind. Please note that this is gonna be a long, potentially triggering thing. Rating is for later chapters, etc, etc. 
> 
> It's gonna start off with Noctis' thoughts and revelations in the crystal, and then move to a Flashback to Chapter 13 and what happened there before getting into the good stuff. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is where things really start to heat up.

Quiet. It's all too quiet. Something of a strange occurrence after so many years on the road, so many years of companionship being a constant. Loud snores and bruised ribs rousing him every morning. Now it's just weightless silence. Like being submerged in water far too deep to hear anything. No white noise, no muffled voices. Just... Silence. 

Silence left quite a bit up to the imagination. Made it easier to keep his eyes closed and not focus on the prismatic void he was coasting through. Just had to curl in on himself, clutch his legs close to his chest. Even his breathing carried no sound. Every inhale was silent, heavy... every exhale was just the same. His chest felt constricted. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum. Another generation from the line of Lucis, sworn king to the Throne of Insomnia. 22 years old. Chosen by the Astrals to purge the darkness from the world. Chosen. Funny way of looking at it now that he had a better understanding. 

Silence gave far too much time to think, to process everything his journey and his life had brought him up to at this point. 

The first time he saw his parents faces. The first steps he took and the elation on his mother's face. His mother. Seemed like so long ago yet the memory was ever so fresh in his mind. Her weight against his side... the warmth pooling beneath them, spreading like a toxic plague upon the too dry earth beneath their bodies... the shifting of scales... slow.. scratching against the soil. The sound of metal dragging against the ground... The silence beside him. 

He remembered warm summer walks in the gardens, hand clenched tightly within his mother's clothing. Always had this irrational fear that if he let go or didn't stay close enough that she'd vanish without a trace. Boy, did he realize that staying close wasn't nearly enough to keep her with him.

He couldn't remember ever having time to properly mourn. Was comatose for quite some time and recovering for another while. Wasn't allowed time to himself to actually feel the loss, the ache... to register what that silence had actually meant then. 

If you'd ask him now the color of his mother's eyes, the color of her hair... her favorite color of silk to wear in the spring... He wouldn't be able to tell you. He'd been so young and she'd been taken so quickly that those details never had enough time to stick into his head. It sure was enough time to have regrets. To feel guilty for all of the time he hadn't spent with her. Every time he'd told her no or threw a fit because he didn't feel like bathing or eating his vegetables. 

He remembered warmth the first time he ever met Lunafreya Nox Flurett... Couldn't pronounce her name to save his life when he was younger and just calling her Luna stuck. She made the silence go away. She made the cold disappear. She taught him so much. About the Astrals. About why his father was afraid and always looked so sad... About who she was and what she was going to do for him... despite how young they were... all he wanted to do was make her proud. That time in Tenebrae was always a fond memory, despite his handicap, he never felt embarrassed when Luna took him around, when she showed him the flowers and taught him of the culture from over the seas... far different than the lands he'd come to know as the Kingdom he'd rule one day. 

The trees, the air... all of it was different and it was so surreal. Every time he thought about it, he swore he could taste the forest's musk on the tip of his tongue, could smell the oak and the birch.. the moss growing on the wood. Even now, in the silence and stillness he could feel the faint breeze on his skin, the cool of it causing the hair on his arms to prickle and his skin to bump up at the temperature difference. 

How long had he stayed there? A year or two if he remembered right. Recovering and learning and getting to know the woman that would have such a dramatic impact on his life. Funny how that works. How someone can enter your life and suddenly become such a corner stone in it that you can't even imagine how life was before they came into it. Luna had been like a typhoon. Came suddenly with a devastating blow to his mind and happiness... but never in a bad way. Hearing from her, listening to her... watching her life blossom before her as she made her ascension to Oracle. 

Ignis was the next person he recalled. Him and Gladio both were assigned to him after he got back from Tenebrae. Ignis Scientia, assigned royal adviser and Gladiolus Amicitia, sworn shield of the coming king. Ignis was the first he got to meet, the first he got to learn from. The other wasn't much older than him, just by a few years and that alone was startling given the gap in maturity. He'd often believed growing up that Ignis was well beyond his years and had found a way to tap into his previous lives to draw on that. 

Ignis was a fan of preparation and a schedule that Noctis did not want to abide by. Was never one for waking early, nor was he one for going to bed before the sun actually dipped below the horizon. But Ignis insisted that it was the way to become a better ruler. That and the multitude of books and lessons and history that he had shoved down his throat. He didn't get along well with Ignis at first. Wasn't happy with how he was being treated and thats when Gladio came into the picture. He was taller than Ignis, broader, and to his knowledge he was at least a year or two older than him. Which was always a startling thing to remember. They weren't so far in age as they looked. Time and trials had a way of turning people into something that... you wouldn't expect. 

Gladio handled training as Ignis did everything in his life; Serious, dedicated, and with a passion that could rival his father's. It was startling at first, and frustrating but he'd gotten close to Gladio over the years. Made easier by being able to come to him outside of training to vent, or to throw a sword or two around to get his frustrations out. The man was certainly something back then and even more impressive now. 

With growing older came Prompto. Though, he's absolutely positive he remembers him from when he was far younger. This... overweight awkward child that seemed to find viewing life through the lens of a camera more rewarding than socializing. He knows the other, of course, prefers to say that they first met in High school. When he was thinner, less socially handicapped. And it was nice, having someone that was so.. keen on his needs and wants as a person. Someone who didn't see him as the prince, as someone they're obligated to spend time with and protect. Not that he didn't treasure his Advisor or his Shield. No, That was a different story entirely. But Prompto, Prompto was another animal all together. 

They'd clicked in a way that was similar to how he felt about Luna. Something on a soul level that had him reconsidering everything he'd ever read in any of the plethora of books that Ignis had him read. 

Prompto was his first in many ways. Was his first real friend outside of the palace, his first crush outside of royalty, and on a clumsy evening where they both drank things they shouldn't have... his first kiss. It was surreal in a way, to see how far he'd come from the boy he knew. How close they'd gotten over the years and after Luna's death... After everything that happened he found solace in the over eager and over energetic blond. 

All of these thoughts... Everything that he was or ever would be was inside of his head. Memories. Fleeting thoughts and visions of a past that he still wasn't fully capable of coming to terms with, and how could he? How could he come to terms with all of the death and tragedy that plagued him? His mother, his father... Luna. Knowing that he dragged his friends, those hes been closest to into something that he didn't even consider the consequences of. Maybe he still was a child in some ways. Would they even recover from what he had to do? Did they even know? 

He was sure in some aspect that Gladio and Ignis knew. They had to, they were close to the courts... the politics that he, himself, tried to keep himself away from. So in some respect they had to have known that this entire thing would eventually end like this, though, not the initial departure from Insomnia. There wasn't enough evidence then that they were walking towards this path they seemed to find themselves on. 

If what Bahamut said was true... He needed to make peace with everything that lead him to this point. Every little detail needed to be looked at and accounted for. Every mistake, every scraped knee. All of it. If he was going into this, knowing he was going to die... He needed to ensure that he was ready and wasn't leaving with any baggage or anything he could regret. This had to be his decision, his final stand to take back what his people had lost. This was his legacy. 

This was his silent ascension.


	2. UPDATE

Hey, guys!!!! 

Sorry for looking like i've abandoned this! Life got in the way and with episode Prompto dropping it kinda messed with the plans I had for the fic in the first place. But I haven't given up!!!! 

I'm still going to be posting updates and reworking the second chapter, or even just keeping it and going an AU kind of way with it, which really would benefit my motivation given how far I got in the chapter before I got swamped with work and everything. 

I'll be posting updates to this work every month, so those who are still here and still looking forward to it, Thank you so much for sticking through! 

I hope I don't disappoint! 

Love you all, and thanks again for sticking with this!!! More is soon to come!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: Promtits.tumblr.com


End file.
